Pád
by Aifsaath
Summary: Aburame Shino přísahal, že ochrání svůj tým. Za každou cenu. Hyuuga Hinata přísahala, že svůj klan povede vším dobrým i zlým. Za každou cenu. Uchiha Sasuke přísahal, že pomstí svou rodinu. Za každou cenu.
1. Kapitola I

**Pád**

_Aburame Shino přísahal, že ochrání svůj tým. Za každou cenu. Hyuuga Hinata přísahala, že svůj klan povede vším dobrým i zlým. Za každou cenu. Uchiha Sasuke přísahal, že pomstí svou rodinu. Za každou cenu._

_A/N: Než se začtete, měli byste znát několik důležitých skutečností. Za prvé, děj této povídky se odchyluje od mangy přesně v bodě 285. kapitoly. Za druhé, trochu snižuji efekty „magie", kterou ninjové používají. To, co vypadá dobře v manze, nevypadá dobře v psaném textu. Za třetí, velice volně tu navazuji na povídku Za dveřmi. Za čtvrté, nejasnost ohledně elektřiny a jiných výdobytků moderní doby byla rozřešena tak, že pokud ke své dopravě používají pouze nohy a voly, nezaslouží si poznat krásy žárovky a jiných vymožeností. Technika je tu na přibližné úrovni 17. století. A za páté, povídka je 18+. Tento rating opravdu neoznačuje jenom a pouze explicitní erotické pasáže. Byli jste varováni._

* * *

_**Kapitola I – Večer osmého srpna**_

Sirka vzplála jasně žlutým plamenem a zasyčela, když k ní Hinata přitiskla pět vonných tyčinek a pak je zhasla prsty. Pět stužek santalového kouře se vznášelo nad rodinným oltářem, halilo jej do mlhavě šedého závoje těžké vůně. Několik svic a mosazných lamp vrhalo světlo na fotografie – černobílé a zažloutlé – a na tenké papírky s umně vyvedenou kaligrafií jmen mrtvých.

Záda jako pravítko, ruce úhledně složené v klíně, zdvořilá i před zesnulými. Hinata zírala do světel a kouře. Slabý průvan rozechvěl plamínky a roztančily se stíny. Tváře zachycené na fotografiích jakoby ožily. Zavřela oči a zaposlouchala se do ticha. Bylo už pozdě večer a lidé se chystali ke spánku.

Kdyby chtěla, napjala by zrak, a sledovala můry a komáry tam venku. Dívala by se na netopýry na lovu, na přízračný třepot jejich blanitých křídel, ježky pátrající po červech kroutících se ve vlhké zemi. Ale tady za zdmi sídla Hyuugů byl byakugan zakázán, protože se tu lidé svlékali a milovali se za zdmi ze dřeva a kamení, které nezabránily bílým očím, aby za ně nahlédly. Nedívat se bylo důvěrnou nutností, kterou zde všichni dodržovali s úzkostnou prudérií.

Někdo přicházel. Hinata cítila jeho přítomnost na pozadí své mysli, jako kdyby se o ni otřel motýl. Neslyšela kroky. Hyuugové byli shinobi a ti se pohybovali tiše. Vnímala jen, jak se blíží; každým krokem se jeho čakra stávala hmatatelnější. _Ko_, poznala jej, až když se dotkl klouby prstů dveří. Vstala ze země.

„Vstupte."

Dveře se otevřely, ale Ko se zdráhal vejít dovnitř. Dívala se, jak se nejprve hluboce poklonil oltáři a až poté jí. Zlaté světlo svíček iluminovalo jeho rysy a Hinata se při tom pohledu neubránila slabému úsměvu – Ko, její milý Ko, kterého coby malé dítě pronásledovala, kam se jen hnul. Narovnal se.

„Omlouvám se za vyrušení. Váš otec s vámi chce hovořit."

„Nevíte proč, Ko?"

„Ne, ale očekává vás spolu s Hotaru-sama a Genjim-sama."

„Ah... Strpení."

Sfoukla svíčky, prsty udusila doutnající tyčinky. Malou místnost zahalila tma. Naposledy se zahleděla na oltář, než vyšla ven. Nazula si sandále. Ko se pousmál. Byl teplý večer osmého srpna a vzduchem létaly vřetenušky.

„Nenecháme je čekat, hm?"

Svatyně stála na opačném konci rodinných pozemků, než kde stál dům hlavy klanu. Dvojice kráčela podél zdi, která Hyuugy dělila od vesnice. Vítr se opřel do korun topolů a vrb. Ševelení chvějících se listů se mísilo se vzdáleným opileckým smíchem doléhajícím zvenčí. Houkání sov a cvrčci. Překročili můstek klenoucí se nad řekou Nakano. Odraz srpku měsíce na hladině čeřily vlnky.

„Co říkali babička s dědečkem?"

„Proč ten nervózní tón? Ukažte." Upravil jí límec. „Nebojte se. Jsem si jistý, že s vámi chtějí probrat jen několik detailů, než váš otec zítra vyrazí na cestu."

„Teď? Není na to trochu pozdě?"

„Nebylo by to přeci poprvé, co se plány na poslední chvíli změnily."

„Máte pravdu."

Zvedla koutky rtů, ale žaludek měla jako na houpačce. Jako kdyby se vrátila do dětských let: cupitá za Koem s vidinou mračící se babičky před sebou a děsí se, co jí zase vytknou. Když konečně dorazili k domu, obrátila se ještě jednou ke svému průvodci.

„Dobrou noc, Ko-san. Děkuji za doprovod."

„Bylo mi potěšením. Dobrou noc, Hinato-sama."

Sledovala jeho záda, dokud nezmizel ve tmě.

Měl pravdu. Nemusela se bát, přesto ze sebe nemohla setřást úzkost, jaká ji přepadávala vždy, když si ji otec nebo prarodiče nechali předvést. Posadila se na verandu a rozvázala si řemínky sandálů. Pomalu, snad ve snaze oddálit setkání co nejvíce. Vzhlédla k oknům v druhém patře. Svítilo se tam. Čekali na ni. Jsem směšná, pomyslela si a zvedla se ze země.

Staré dřevěné schody trochu vrzaly. Kiba se jí jednou zeptal, jestli neskřípou schválně – to aby znemožnily vetřelci nenápadný pohyb, prozradily jeho polohu. Hinata o tom sice pochybovala, ale nezdálo se jí to nemožné. Kdyby podlaha vydala zvuk té noci, kdy ji vyslanec Oblačné unesl, kdyby ho přistihli při činu, byl by strýček ještě mezi živými. Nikdo se jejich směrem nedíval, ale všichni slyšeli. Možná po té události upravila rodina své domy tak, aby se to už nemohlo opakovat.

Pět, čtyři, tři schody zbývaly a pak zahnout do chodby vpravo, nadechnout se, oznámit svůj příchod a vstoupit. Jednoduché. A přece v ní trnulo, když natáhla ruku ke dveřím. Pruh světla se rozšiřoval, jak rozevírala posuvné dveře víc a víc. Tři tváře z kamene. Uklonila se. Oči pokorně sklopila k zemi.

„Dobrý večer."

„Jdeš pozdě."

„O-omlouvám se."

Cítila, jak se jí hrne horko do lící. Hinata se posadila naproti dědečkovi a pokoušela se uhnout jeho zkoumavému pohledu. Otec se omezil jen na lehké pokývnutí hlavou.

„Promiňte mi prosím mé z-zpoždění. Byla jsem ve svatyni."

„Tvá úcta k předkům tě sice šlechtí, ale příště buď dochvilná."

„Slibuji, že se to už víc nestane, dědečku."

„V to doufám."

Znělo to dost shovívavě, aby si Hinata troufla zvednout zrak k otci. Ten seděl nehybně jako krásná socha v černém rouchu, stříbrné nitky v ebenových vlasech.

„Při dnešním rozhovoru s Tsunade jsme došli k závěru, že se má návštěva v pevnosti Shirasagi protáhne nejméně na dva měsíce," řekl otec. „Očekávám, že se i bez mého dohledu budeš připravovat stejně svědomitě jako doposud a že zajistíš totéž u Hanabi."

Přikývla.

„Obvykle mě v mé nepřítomnosti plně zastupuje _chichi-ue_." Dědeček ji pozoroval s nečitelnou tváří, zatímco otec pokračoval: „Tentokrát se vedení klanu ujmeš ty."

Ztuhla.

Být jinde a s jinými lidmi, méně přísnými a méně upjatými, zalapala by šokem po dechu, vykoktala omluvu a vyběhla ven. Ale to se mezi Hyuugy nepovažovalo za přípustné. Ne pro ni, rozhodně ne ve chvíli, kdy na ni babička upírala zrak pátrající po sebemenší známce strachu. A tak se zmohla jen na mírné pozvednutí obočí. Údiv nad vybočením ze zvyku. Rozhodně ne zděšení, které se jí rozlilo v žilách. Pochybnosti si směli dovolit jiní, nikoli Hiashiho dědička.

„R-rozumím."

„Dědeček ti bude po ruce. Budeš se řídit jeho radami, ale podpisy, pečetě – ty svěřuji tobě."

„J-já... Vážím si tvé důvěry, otče, ale nikdy předtím...? Proč teď?"

„Je nejvyšší čas, aby ses naučila povinnostem hlavy klanu, pokud máš někdy nastoupit na mé místo," odpověděl Hiashi. „Už dávno nejsi dítě." Hlas měl téměř laskavý a mírný. Překvapovala ji jeho náhlá velkorysost vůči nervozitě. Jindy s ní takovou trpělivost nemíval. „Očekávám, že si povedeš dobře."

Jediná otcova věta zaplašila obavy, úzkost, hrůzu ze zklamání. Spoléhal se na ni. Neexistovalo nic sladšího.

„Jistě, otče."

* * *

Nazítří následovaly obě dívky otce a jeho doprovod k jižní bráně. Ve vzduchu byla ještě cítit rosa, když se Hiashi s dcerami rozloučil a Hanabi mu musela svatosvatě slíbit, že bude poslouchat sestru na slovo. Ještě jednou se Hinata poklonila otci, než nasedli na koně a vydali se na cestu do Shirasagi.

Hanabi široce zívla, aniž by schovala dlaní ústa. Ko se zamračil.

„Manýry, Hanabi-sama."

„Je šest ráno. Na manýry je moc brzo a stejně tu není ani noha."

„Nebuď drzá, Hanabi-chan."

Dívenka obrátila oči v sloup, ale dál neodmlouvala.

Cesta domů vedla přes tržiště. Hanabi sledovala, jak ještě rozespalí trhovci chystali stánky. Pytle s pšenicí a rýží. Háky s pověšenými solenými rybami. Koše přetékaly ovocem a zeleninou. Letošní srpen přinesl obrovskou úrodu. (Aspoň to tvrdila tetička, která se starala o sady, která vlastnil klan. Hanabi to moc nezajímalo. Dokud jí na stůl nosili broskve a cukrové melouny, nestěžovala si.)

Trojice zrovna míjela krámek s medovými koláčky (a dvanáctiletému děvčátku se sbíhaly sliny), když Hanabinu pozornost upoutal štíhlý až vychrtlý muž s neoholenou tváří. Stál na rohu uličky, zády se ledabyle opíral o dřevěný sloup vedlejšího stánku a ukusoval z jablka. Něco na něm jí připadalo povědomé. Někde ho musela zahlédnout, pomyslela si Hanabi. Muž zaznamenal, že na něj zírá. Vzhlédl a usmál se. Chybělo mu několik zubů. Jak odporné, otřásla se Hanabi. Někteří lidé by se _neměli_ usmívat.

„Hanabi!"

Odtrhla oči od vandráka. Nejspíš ho tu potkala někde na ulici. Konohou v létě procházela spousta podivných individuí. Rozběhla se za sestrou.


	2. Kapitola II

**_Kapitola II - Ohňostroj_**

* * *

Srpen zasychal jako ustřižená květina, kterou zapomněli vložit do vázy s vodou. Suché horké dny se jeden po druhém řadily do únavného řetězu zaběhnuté rutiny. Hinata vstávala v pět ráno do výhně ložnice s nehybným vzduchem a zalité sluneční září, nahá pod tenkou látkou yukaty vcházela do stinné lázně, kde se nořila pod vodu tak studenou, jak jen bylo možné, dopoledne cvičila v doju spolu s Nejim nebo Hohetoem, dokud si ji nezavolal dědeček do pracovny.

Přicházela za ním vždy se srdcem v krku a miliony otázek v hlavě. Sedala vedle něj, zatímco jí ukazoval účetní knihy a soupisy majetku, nechával ji počítat denní příjmy a výdaje. Abakus nepřetržitě cvakal a Hinata zapisovala cifry úhledným písmem do knih, zatímco Genji diktoval. „Vždyť máme účetní," ozvala se jednou, když už ji chytala křeč do ruky od věčného psaní a kdy se tíha dědečkovy přítomnosti zdála o něco menší. „To sice ano," odvětil dědeček, „ale jak na ně dohlédneš, pokud neznáš jejich práci?"

Hyuuga – to znamenalo dva tisíce osm set dvacet devět lidí a z toho necelá polovina sloužila jako _shinobi_ Listové. Sekretář denně nosil od Hokage kopie hlášení, evaluace a výsledky lékařských prohlídek, které se po prohlédnutí pečlivě archivovaly. O všem se muselo vědět. Hiashiho pracovna se nápadně podobala mozku obsedantně kompulzivního šílence.

Dědeček vykládal o historii a právu, o strategii a taktice. Potom vždy položil tutéž otázku: _„Co si o tom myslíš?"_ A ona musela rychle přijít s odpovědí natolik komplexní, aby jej uspokojila, ale kterou pak dědeček kousek po kousku roztrhal v nemilosrdné analýze. „Zamysli se nad tím pořádně. Nezmatkuj." Jenže každým dalším strháním váhala víc a víc. „Přestaň uvažovat jako poslušný vojáček Tsunade a mysli za sebe!" obořil se na ni desátého dne.

Pracovnu opouštěla za pozdních odpolední se skráněmi pulzujícími bolestí a s plnou náručí svitků, které se musela do příštího rána naučit zpaměti. Ke spánku ulehla těsně před svítáním, s očima unavenýma od drobného písma a matného světla lampy. Sotva se probudila, celý kolotoč se rozjel nanovo.

Možná pro otce přestala být dítětem, ale před dědečkem zůstávala pětiletým, dýchavičným nedochůdčetem, co jen plýtvá vzduchem. Lenochem bloudícím bez cíle a zájmu, jak se jednou vyjádřil.

Krčila nad tím rameny. Nikdy ho nepřesvědčí o opaku. Dědeček byl mužem pevných zásad a ještě pevnějších přesvědčení, kterých se, jakmile si je vytvořil, sveřepě držel celý život. Odolával chaosu bouřícím se za zdmi jejich sídla podobný oprýskané ale stále tvrdé skále, neměnný a věčný. „Věk zakalí názor jako oheň ocel," pronesla onehdy babička Hotaru obdivně a Hinata musela poslušně přitakat.

Přemýšlela, jestli si otec pod jejich taktovkou také připadal tak nicotný. Jenže Hyuuga Hiashi bojoval ve třech válkách a vyšel z nich jako legenda. Čím se tak mohla ohradit ona?

* * *

Dvacátého dne její dočasné vlády se ke snídani podávala rýže s uzenou rybou. Hanabi si vydupala na kuchařce obrovskou porci ovocného salátu, kterým se k babiččině nelibosti ládovala jako prase šrotem. Dědeček se zvedl od stolu, spěchal na schůzi vesnických starších. Hinata nesla ke rtům hůlky mechanicky a stejně neživotně žvýkala. Ze všeho nejraději by ulehla zpátky do postele – nejlépe někde v nádherně chladivém sklepě – a spala nepřetržitých osm hodin.

„Dej si banán, _oneesan_."

Sestřiččin hlas ji vytrhl z letargie. Hanabi jí mávala před obličejem kouskem ovoce. Při její posedlosti banány šlo o velmi velkorysé gesto. Hinata se zakousla. „Děkuji," zamumlala s plnými ústy. Hanabi na oplátku vesele vycenila zuby.

Ach ano. Hyuugovská etiketa a její pravidlo elegantních gest a pečlivě kontrolovaných výrazů, díky níž se Hanabi nikdy nenaučila, jak se člověk _široce_ _usměje_, aniž by přitom vyděsil blízké okolí. Kiba ji s oblibou přirovnával k Akamaruovi trhajícímu na kusy uloveného králíka a Hanabi ho za to kopla do holeně.

Dívka se chvilku přehrabovala hůlkami ve své misce, než vylovila kuličku hroznu. Vsunula ji mezi rty jako špunt. Cvakla čelistmi a půlka hroznu spadla na zem. Šťáva jí přitom potřísnila bradu a kalhoty.

„Nemůžeš jíst slušně?" ozvala se popuzeně babička.

Hanabi obrátila oči v sloup a zahučela omluvu. Zbytek snídaně proběhl ve vší tichosti. Dívka sebou vrtěla, jako kdyby po ní lezli mravenci. Hinata odstrčila misku s téměř netknutou rýží. Hlad ji docela přešel. Když se objevily služebné, aby sklidily nádobí, zeptala se Hanabi, jestli ji dnes nebudou doma potřebovat.

„Proč se ptáš?" řekla babička.

„Chci jít ven trénovat."

„Půjdeš ještě s někým?"

„Se spolužáky. Potřebujeme se připravit na geninské zkoušky. Máme je ani ne za měsíc." Hanabi se obrátila k sestře. „Šli bychom na veřejné cvičiště, _oneesan_."

„Vždyť můžeš cvičit tady," namítla babička. „Od čeho tu máme doja?"

„Jenže já chci jít s nimi," zabručela Hanabi a vrhla po sestře nadějný pohled. „Stejně ty zkoušky budou z toho, co nás učí akorát v akademii. A taky jsme chtěli vyzkoušet živelné jutsu. Kaede slíbila, že vezme testovací papírky."

„Běž. Hlavně se vrať do večeře," řekla Hinata. Hanabi nečekala na babiččiny námitky a se smíchem vyběhla ven. Babička jen zakroutila hlavou.

„Přísahala bych, že to dítě vychovávali ve stájích."

Hinata se raději zdržela poznámky, že od matčiny smrti jejich výchovu vzala na svá bedra právě ona, ale babička Hotaru nesnesla od své nejstarší vnučky sebemenší náznak drzosti. Tu dovolovala a vyčítala jenom Hanabi.

Hinata vstala od stolu. Bylo léto. Ještě kvetly pivoňky. Půjde se na ně podívat, než ji dědeček zavolá.

* * *

Blížilo se poledne. Venku pražilo. Tenten si otřela čelo hřbetem ruky a vydechla. Dvacet nožů nabroušených, zbývalo dalších sto. Než znovu roztočila brusku, zalétla pohledem k vrcholně otravné bytosti, která se uhnízdila na lavičce přímo před kovářstvím a nešla vyhnat.

„Zmizni, Kibo, plašíš mi zákazníky."

„Vždyť tu není ani noha," ozval se z lavičky ležící a sluncem osmahlý Inuzuka. „A už teď máš práce nad hlavu. Netvrď mi, že tu chceš ještě nějaký další otravy, co si přijdou stěžovat, že jejich nůž zreznul, když ho nechali ve vodě pouhé čtyři dny – _vůbec nechápu, jak se to mohlo stát!_" Poslední větu Kiba afektovaně protáhl. „Prosím řekni, že to byl civil."

„Sanosuke je genin."

„Ale vždyť mu bylo snad třicet! Měl knír! No... ale aspoň chápu, jak při své debilitě mohl zůstat geninem. Co nechápu, je, jak se při své debilitě mohl geninem _stát_. _‚Zreznul mi nůž, slečno!'_ Kretén. "

„Myslím, že to byl z jeho strany spíš hodně nejapný pokus o flirt." Tenten se posadila k brusce. Pedálem roztočila kotouč. Přiložila ostří.

„Přitahuješ dost zvláštní typy. Jak se má Lee?"

„Ticho."

„Ruším, co?"

„Není moc chytrý nápad otravovat někoho, kdo má kolem sebe dvě stě padesát devět špičatých předmětů, se kterými umí zacházet."

„Na někoho, kdo se potřebuje soustředit, moc mluvíš."

„Sklapni."

Kiba se zasmál, ale aspoň na chvíli zmlknul. Musela obdivovat Hinatu, že s ním dokázala vyjít, aniž by se ho pokusila uškrtit, i když to děvče nejspíš prostě zůstávalo zticha a doufalo, že Kibovi konečně dojde dech. Jak s ním ale vydržel _Shino_, o kterém všichni věděli, že k smrti nesnáší plytké žvanění, Tenten nechápala. Zkusmo přejela naostřeným nožem po hovězině. Jako břitva, pomyslela si spokojeně. Tým osm byl prostě divný – a to říkala ona, Gaiova žačka.

„Ehm... Můfu...?"

Vzhlédla od brusky. Před regálem s vrhacími hvězdicemi stál pohublý muž v zaprášených šatech. Ukazoval prstem na čtyřcípou hvězdici, kterou Tenten včera dokončila a byla na ni patřičně hrdá. Vypiplala ji jako šperk, dokonalá práce, a kdyby nevěděla, jak ostré jsou hroty, nosila by ji na krku na sametce. Nikdy dřív nevyrobila zbraň tak vyváženou a ladnou a nejspíš ji už ani nevyrobí.

„Krásná, že?"

„Velife." Muž se zakřenil. Tenten si všimla chybějících dolních řezáků. Ulicí se řítila banda děcek z akademie a někde mezi nimi zahlédla Hanabi. Muž se obrátil k rozjívenému davu. Pousmál se.

„Flověk je vidí a říká fi, kolik let uf uteklo."

Tenten opětovala úsměv poněkud nuceně. Neměla moc ráda, když se s ní zákazníci snažili vést podobné sentimentální řeči. Hihňající Kiba jí zrovna nepomáhal.

„Jistě, jistě... Co si přejete?"

„Dvafet dutých jehlif."

„Hned to bude." Odběhla k regálu, kde ležely krabičky s jehlicemi. „Říkal jste duté? Jak dlouhé mají být?"

„Píď a půl," odpověděl muž. Ohlédl se po Kibovi. „Jfem rád, ve máf radoft, chlapfe."

„To já taky," zaculil se Kiba. „Určitě potřebujete něco nabrousit?"

„Neštvi, Kibo. Tady to máte." Tenten položila jehlice na pult. „Jo, skoro jsem na to zapomněla. Můžete nějak prokázat, že vám můžu prodat zbraně?"

„Tady máte mou regiftrafku, flefno."

Tenten zběžně prolistovala průkaz. Každý shinobi ho nosil s sebou. Zákazník pocházel ze Skryté Vodopádové. Zbrojíř nesměl dát nebezpečné ostří do rukou každému nýmandovi, co si o něj řekne, i když toto pravidlo platilo spíš v teorii než v praxi. Hloupá formalita. „Bude to pět set ryo." Muž zaplatil.

„Tenten!" Hanabi se odtrhla od svých spolužáků a utíkala směrem k jejímu krámku. Bylo dost legrační sledovat dívku, která se vytáhla během posledního měsíce z drobného vyžlete tak, že už sahala Tenten k očím. Ještě si nestačila zvyknout na delší paže a nohy. Dřív ladná Hyuuga se pohybovala s grácií porouchané loutky a nerozchechtat se Tenten stálo nesmírné úsilí. Nepamatovala si, jestli Neji působil také tak klackovitě. „To jsem ráda, že jsi tady. Nazdar, Kibo. Mohla bys mi prosím naostřit-"

„Ne."

„Pěkně prosím?"

„Ne."

Muž bez řezáků ji pozoroval se zaujatým výrazem, jaký se Tenten pranic nelíbil. Hanabi byla hezká. Až moc na svých dvanáct let. Olivově snědá tvář, ebenové vlasy, půvabně vykrojené rty. Dospívala rychle, podobně jako Hinata. Pod letní yukatou se rýsovala na její věk velká ňadra a její tváře ztrácely dětskou oblost. Ještě několikrát se muž po ní ohlédl, než zmizel za rohem. Tenten si oddychla.

„Jak mám podle tebe trénovat s vrhacími noži, když jsou tupé jak polena, no řekni."

„Ztupila sis je, protože s nimi házíš pod špatným úhlem."

„Tak vidíš, že se s nimi musím učit! Máš v rukou moje vzdělání! Zaplatím ti dvojnásob!"

„Máš u sebe peníze?"

Hanabi sáhla do kapes kalhot. Svěsila ramena.

„Ne."

„Padej."

„Jsi horší jak Neji."

„Teď tě dostala."

„Tebe se nikdo na nic neptal, Kibo."

„Jasně, Tenten. Pojď sem, prcku." Hanabi se zamračila, ale přeci jen ho poslechla. Kiba si odepnul z opasku několik nožů a podal je dívce. „Nesežrat, vrátit."

„D-díky."

„Nemáš zač. A být tebou, zdrhal bych za ostatními. Už jsou pěkně daleko."

* * *

Kaede přinesla testovací papírky, jak slíbila. Hanabi vzala jeden mezi prsty. Sotva se ho dotkla, papír se rozpadl na sedm malých kousíčků.

„Vítr."

„To vidím taky." Hanabi zírala na útržky pod nohama. Nechtěla vypadat zklamaně. Doufala, že se papír pod jejím dotekem rozpadne v popel nebo se zkrabatí. Oheň. Blesk. Něco mohutného a ničivého. Vítr... ji nijak neohromoval.

Povzdechla si. Vítr seká. Nacházela v tom určitou výhodu. Už nebude muset chodit za Tenten s prosíkem, aby jí nabrousila čepele.

Možná ji začne Neji-niisan brát vážněji, až se vrátí z mise.

* * *

To odpoledne se pořádalo ve správní budově setkání představitelů klanů Listové.

Hinata seděla s vzpřímenými zády, oděná v indigovém kimonu, jaké jí vybrala služebná, připomínala spíše panenku než živou dívku. Zastavila se pohledem na rodinných znacích – _taijitu – _vyšitých na rukávech. Jako nejmladší ze zasedajících si tu připadala nepatřičně. Rozhlédla se.

Sál skýtal příjemný chlad a dýchal elegancí tradičního stylu. Každičký detail těšil diváka: široká okna rámovaná dřevěnými ornamenty, papírové stěny, na nichž neznámý umělec zachytil mlžný les. Připomnělo jí to tvrz Shirasagi. Zvedla koutky rtů při myšlence na otce. Dorazil v pořádku? Vede se mu dobře? Očima zabloudila k opačnému konci stolu. Věčně prázdné místo vyhrazené Uchihům. Ucítila na sobě dědečkův varovný pohled. Obrátila pozornost zpět k debatě.

Akimichi Choza hovořil o současném zvýšení daní. Nikdo jej nepřerušoval, dokonce i jindy hlučná Tsume naslouchala se zaujetím. Choza vypočítával každou zdaněnou položku. Výčet narůstal do děsivých rozměrů.

„Jsem si vědom toho, že vesnice funguje za podstavu a že se pohybuje na samé hranici bankrotu, ale tohle není řešení. Pokud souhlasíme s touto přestřelenou částkou, potom zneschopníme sami sebe. Nebudeme moci zajistit vlastní lidi. Neudržíme naše pozemky a državy v provozuschopném stavu. Možná vesnice na krátkou dobu zvýší tímto krokem svůj kapitál, ale z dlouhodobého hlediska tím oslabí, pokud přímo neparalyzuje, ekonomiku. To nemůžeme dopustit."

„Nehledě na to, že klany jsou hlavními odběrateli místních řemeslníků a farmářů," přisvědčila Sarutobi Yuri. „I kdybychom přímému zdanění podlehli pouze my, zasáhlo by to celou oblast. Při vší úctě k hokage, toto rozhodnutí je bláhové."

Debata plynula pomalu a líně jako stružka hustého medu. Hinata se držela v pozadí a jen poslouchala. Neodvažovala se vstoupit do rozhovoru – neměla co říct a dědeček ji stejně nepouštěl ke slovu. Mohla jen obdivovat jeho sebejistotu, patriarchální autoritu v jeho tónu, s jakou se připojoval do diskuze.

Ale byla to ona, komu připadla čest ukončit schůzi. Otec svěřil svůj úřad jí a nikoli dědečkovi. Slyšela svůj zastřený, vysoký hlas a znovu si bolestně uvědomila, jak křehce zní – jak nedospěle a slabě působí proti Genjimu.

Po návratu domů se dědeček připojil k babičce k odpolednímu čaji. Hinata se převlékla do cvičebního úboru a zamířila do doja. Bylo vedro. Slunce svítilo tak ostře, až oslepovalo. Vstoupila do chladivého přítmí proťatého třemi úzkými pruhy světla. Semkla víčka a chvíli tam jen tak stála, dokud si oči nepřivykly na šero. Skopla sandále. Tatami pod bosými chodidly jemně zavrzaly.

Hinata opsala pravicí oblouk. Ve stylu něžné pěsti se skrývalo cosi tanečně elegantního, co vystupovalo na zřetel až při pomalém nácviku. Hladce plynulé pohyby paží a nohou. Přesně kontrolovaný dech. Zalykala se horkým vzduchem, ale paličatě držela tempo. Předepsané cviky vykonávala s nenuceností člověka drilovaného od nejútlejšího věku. Zatímco střídala nohy v zběsilém taktu techniky osmi úderů, dovolila svým myšlenkám rozutéct. Dnešní ráno. Uplynulý měsíc. Otec. Nejiho mise. Naruto.

Celá se uvnitř sevřela.

Vybavovala si s dokonalou přesností ten okamžik, kdy se s ním setkala po třech letech. Jeho tvář tak blízko její, až mohla spočítat jeho řasy, jeho výraz samý škleb a smích. _„Proč se tu schováváš?"_ zeptal se zničehonic a Hinatě se, k nemalému sebezhnusení, podlomila kolena a zatmělo se jí před očima. Přímo před ním. Jak trapné a ponižující.

A Kiba si jí nepřestal dobírat. Vysvětlovala mu stokrát, že omdlela kvůli horku, že dostala úžeh. Samozřejmě jí nevěřil. Ani ona sama si nevěřila.

_Úder zprava. Zleva. Přenést váhu na levou nohu. Kop pravou. Přikrčit se. _Hodiny ubíhaly. Oblečení se jí lepilo potem ke kůži. Dnešní odpoledne spalovalo jako Naruto. _Prudký výpad. Kryt předloktím. _Zatočila se jí hlava. Klesla na zem, udýchaná a s hořícími tvářemi; ležela tak rozcapená, že by se náhodný příchozí zčervenal rozpaky, sotva by ji spatřil.

Po čemsi prahla, ale nedovedla to pojmenovat. Napětí a touha frustrující k zemdlení. Jednou se o tom pokusila promluvit s přítelkyněmi, ale slova jí uvízla v hrdle, jako kdyby to v ní někdo zapečetil. Jen to dál rostlo; rudé, tajné, zahanbující. Nic jako Naruto, přesto si to s ním spojovala. Hryzla se do rtu. Někdy se styděla sama před sebou.

Zaslechla zvenčí hlasy. Kiba a Hoheto. Vyškrábala se na nohy a oprášila kolena. Kdyby ji tak Kiba viděl, do smrti by jí nedal pokoj.

„Přišel za vámi Inuzuka, Hinato-sama."

„Vstupte."

Dveře se rozevřely dokořán, ostré světlo vrazilo dovnitř. Hinata si zaclonila oči. Kibova divoce vířící čakra. Těžké, hlučné kroky blížící se k ní. Hoheto je zanechal o samotě. Kiba zabouchl dveře. Zazubil se.

„Vidím, že trénuješ."

Přikývla. Usmála se. „Kde zůstal Akamaru?"

„Ale, honí se za čubkama."

„Ah."

„Slaví úspěchy. Parchant."

Posadili se na podlahu. Hinata si výjimečně dovolila nebýt dáma. V duchu ji peskoval babiččin uštěpačný tón.

„Co tě sem přivádí? Obvykle tě musí přitáhnout za ucho Shino."

„Nudím se. Tenten mě vyhodila ze svého krámku, protože je to příšerná megera. Dokonce jsem málem šel za Shinem. Jo, _tak_ moc se nudím. Žádné mise. Žádná sranda. To se rovná dohromady jeden znuděný Kiba."

„To mě mrzí."

„Bych se vsadil. Nejspíš ti ta nuda tady už taky pěkně leze na mozek, co?"

„Popravdě, na to ani nemám čas."

„Jasně, jasně, dědička, převzít klan a takové srač... záležitosti. S tím naděláte. Proč vlastně nemůžeš na mise?"

„Už jsem ti to vysvětlovala. Když je otec mimo vesnici, musím tu zůstat pro případ, kdyby... kdyby se něco otci stalo a já musela nastoupit na jeho místo."

„No jo. Promiň."

„Nic se neděje." Natáhla se k němu. Rozcuchala ho. Kiba ji za to srazil k zemi. Zasykla, když dopadla na bok.

„Tak tohle byla, vážení pánové, slavná bojovnice umění něžné pěsti."

Zamračila se. Podrazila mu nohy. Zřítil se k zemi. Tvrdě.

„A tohle byla slavná bojovnice umění něžné pěsti, která by se nikdy nesnížila k tak zákeřnému chvatu."

Chvíli jen tak leželi a užívali si ticho, dokud Kiba znovu nepromluvil.

„Víš, miluju tuhle podlahu. Jenže ona ke mně zůstává tak chladná a tvrdá."

Hinata se zahihňala.

„Myslím to vážně! Je nám souzeno zůstat spolu. Viď, miláčku?"

Podlaha mlčela.

„Jenom trucuje."

„Jistě."

„Má jen jednu vadu a to, že je plochá. Ale stejně ji zbožňuju."

„Plochost je neodmyslitelnou součástí charakteru podlahy."

Kiba se rozesmál. „Teď mi došlo, že jsme celou dobu mohli stejně tak dobře mluvit o Sakuře!"

„To je od tebe dost zlé."

„Ty máš co říkat. Zákeřný chvat, pamatuješ?"

„Skutečně zákeřné by bylo říct Sakuře o jejím tajném ctiteli."

„Jasně, Hinato. Když už mluvíme o ctitelích, nevzpomínáš si na... _úžeh_?"

„Přestaň, Kibo."

„Uhodil jsem hřebíček na hlavičku a ten hřebíček se jmenuje Naru-"

„Kibo!" Napřímila se. Občas ho nesnášela za to, jak si ji dobíral. I přes jejich přátelství, přes všechnu blízkost se pod tlakem jeho (snad) z legrace míněných posměšků znovu ocitala ve třídě coby desetiletý pária, terč pro ostatní. „P-pojďme raději cvičit. Říkal jsi, že se nudíš."

Jestli poznal, proč se tváří tak odtažitě, nedal to najevo. Vstali ze země. Hinata zaujala první formu juukenu. Kiba se přikrčil. Nečekal. Vrhl se proti ní vší silou. Jeho kop ji zasáhl do boku. Napřáhl se k dalšímu úderu, který by jí rozdrtil žebra, kdyby se jí nepodařilo dvěma drobnými kroky dostat se z dosahu rány. Místo toho zaútočil na její nohy. Dupl jí na koleno. Tentokrát nestačila úplně uhnout. Ve zlomku vteřiny, kdy klesala k zemi, mu vrazila zespodu pěstí s trochou čakry do solaru. Neměl jak se vykrýt. Padl na ni. Byl o dost těžší než ona. Kdyby tak bravurně neovládal své tělo, zarazil by jí loktem průdušnici hluboko dozadu.

Oba zprudka oddychovali, bolest jim pulzovala tělem. Kiba se držel za břicho. Hinata si svírala nohu.

„Dobrý?"

„N-nic to není," zasykla. „Kdybych se ale nehnula, zlomil bys mi čéšku."

„Heh, musíš zapracovat na nohách." Uchechtl se. „Rukama se kryješ perfektně, ale spodek máš pořád jakoby ztuhlý, jestli víš, jak to myslím."

„Chápu." Opatrně se postavila. Zkusmo převedla váhu na bolavou nohu. „Není to tak, že bych se neuměla hýbat. Jsi na mě prostě moc rychlý."

„Na tom taky zapracujeme," řekl Kiba. Stále si mnul břicho. „Jenom mi slib, že mi nikdy nedáš facku. Čakrou to fakt žahlo."

„Vždyť jsem jí použila jen malinko."

„Malinko? To myslíš vážně?"

„Skutečný úder juukenem do solaru by tě na místě zabil."

„Připomeň mi, že tě nemám příště štvát... A mimochodem, potkal jsem venku tvoji sestru. Je tam fakt vedro. Nebojíš se, že dostane... _úžeh?_"

„Velice vtipné, Kibo."

„Viď! Dáme si další kolo?"

Z dalšího souboje vyšel jako nesporný vítěz Kiba. Hinatiny svaly po celodenním tréninku řvaly únavou a tvrdé rány ze všech stran jim nepřidaly. Po dvou hodinách vzájemného bití se rozhodli prohlásit dnešek za nepromarněný. Dojo opustili zpocení a udýchaní.

Obloha zatím potemněla a jemně se zabarvila indigem a karmínem. Ochladilo se. Hinata v dálce na východě zahlédla hradbu těžkých mračen. Zítra nebo pozítří se strhne bouřka. Zeptala se Kiby, jestli s nimi nepovečeří. Souhlasil.

Vešli do domu. Hinata se omluvila a zaběhla do koupelny, kde ze sebe v rychlosti smyla lepkavý pot. Když se vrátila, našla už čistého Kibu sedět v jídelně s prarodiči.

„Hanabi se zpozdila?"

„To dítě zase ztratilo pojem o čase," povzdechla si babička a poslala jednu ze služebných, aby přivedla Hanabi. Čekali. Ale služebná se stále nevracela a tak se začala podávat večeře bez nejmladšího stolovníka. Hinata jedla pomalu. Hůlky zvedala s mučivou pomalostí. Nepřetáhla si svaly v paži? Chytala ji křeč.

Zaposlouchala se do rozhovoru mezi dědečkem a Kibou. Inuzuka vyprávěl o jejich psinci. Pochlubil se Akamaruem a jeho _aférkami_, jak to rád nazýval a které skončily třemi vrhy štěňat. „Momentálně pracuje na čtvrtém."

„Vaši psi očividně ví, jak si užívat života, Inuzuko-san."

Minuty plynuly a pak -

„Proč jim to trvá tak dlouho?"

„Možná šla na návštěvu ke kamarádce?"

Babička nevypadala přesvědčeně. Zaslechli hlasy zvenčí. Spěšné, těžké kroky na schodech, které rozhodně nepatřily její sestřičce. Dveře se otevřely a stál v nich Ko. Sotva popadal dech.

„Hanabi-sama zmizela!"


	3. Kapitola III

_**Kapitola III – Tma**_

* * *

Hodiny na stěně ukazovaly půl devátou. Tsunade si nepřála nic víc než jeden poklidný večer. Dokončila by práci určenou pro ten den, štěkla na Shizune, ať ji přestane otravovat s dalšími dokumenty, popadla ji za zápěstí a odtáhla do nejbližšího baru, kde by se spolu zpily do němoty. Tsunade by byla veselá a uvolněná a zapomněla by aspoň na okamžik na otravnou radu, otravné klany a otravné podřízené. Vyschlo jí v hrdle, sotva na to pomyslela, a jen stěží se zarazila dřív, než si řekla Shizune o novou láhev.

Chudák holka před ní vypadala, že by potřebovala pořádného panáka.

Vlhký, dusivý vzduch chutnal po ozonu. Tsunade se ovívala listem papíru pozorujíc dívku a její tělesnou stráž. Hinata se krčila na židli, tvář skrytou za clonou černých vlasů. Celá se třásla. Muž vedle ní – Tsunade si nevybavovala jméno – stál za ní nehnutě a tiše jako socha. Tsunade čekala, dokud dívka nespustí.

„Někdo unesl mou sestru."

Tsunade se zostra nadechla. _Do hajzlu_.

„Jak k tomu došlo?"

Hinata vzhlédla. Z bledého obličeje se vytratily poslední zbytky barvy. „Ráno vyrazila ven. Měla se vrátit do večeře, ale nepřišla. Pak jsme nalezli jednu její botu pohozenou v křoví nedaleko východní brány. Sledovali jsme její stopu s pomocí Inuzuků až k řece Nakano." Zavřela oči. „Jestli únosci cestují člunem, tak touhle dobou mohou být kdekoli."

„Kdy se to stalo?"

„Uběhlo šest hodin od chvíle, co se Hanabi-sama pohádala s jednou ze svých spolužaček a opustila cvičiště," promluvil konečně muž. „Vyslechl jsem všechny děti, se kterými toho dne trávila čas. Žádné z nich netuší, kam Hanabi-sama odešla, a nikoho z nich nenapadlo nám dát vědět."

„Jenom vyběhla do lesa nejbližší branou." Dívčin třesoucí se hlas vyskočil o oktávu výš. „Jak to, že ji nikdo neviděl? Proč nikdo nezaslechl, jak křičí o pomoc? Měly tam být přeci hlídky, hokage-sama!"

„Házet vinu na ty idioty nám teď nijak nepomůže, ale slibuji vám, že jejich hlavy dostanu na talíři." Tsunade si sevřela kořen nosu. „Máte nějaké podezření, kdo to mohl udělat?"

„Kdokoli. Kumo. Tsuchi. Oto. Nukeninové," řekl muž. „Na černém trhu za byakugan zaplatí nesmírnou sumu."

„A za plodnou čistokrevnou Hyuugu zaplatí ještě víc... Ztrácíme čas, zatímco tu mluvíme!"

Nemýlila se. Tsunade vstala z křesla a přešla k oknu. Zvažovala dokola – s obrazem dvanáctileté dívky vrytým do mysli – koho poslat.

„Váš tým."

„Rozumím. Půjdeme."

„Hinato-sama, přece nesmíte-"

„Já _musím_, Ko. Znám pravidla, ale musím!"

„Tsunade-sama, přece ji nepošlete na takovou misi. Jestliže se jí něco stane-"

„Omlouvám se, Hyuugo, ale můžu ji poslat a taky ji pošlu. Tým osm patří mezi naše nejlepší stopaře – a v této chvíli jsou nejkvalifikovanější v celé vesnici."

„Tak mi aspoň dovolte jít s ní! Je mou povinností vás chránit, Hinato-sama. Nenechám vás jít pryč samotnou, kde vás mohou zajmout, zabít nebo hůř."

„Nevíme, kdo za tím stojí a co zamýšlí," řekla Tsunade. „Posílat další Hyuugy by bylo jako servírovat jim další pár byakuganu na stříbrném podnose. Z toho, co jsem zatím pochopila o vaší prokleté pečeti, tak ta zabraňuje odcizení byakuganu z _mrtvé_ osoby. Nezamezí jim to vydloubnout vám oči zaživa. Tvá přítomnost by tedy misi paradoxně ohrozila. A pokud se domníváš, že bych poslala Hinatu bez jakékoli ochrany, pak jsi větší hlupák, než jsem myslela."

Tsunade pohlédla na dívku. _Za plodnou čistokrevnou Hyuugu zaplatí ještě víc._

Hanabi bylo sotva dvanáct, ale i mladší dívky porodily zdravé děti s velkýma, vševidoucíma očima. A pokud živá Hanabi nesla větší cenu než _mrtvá_ Hanabi, potom ji možná stihnou zachránit. Přesto se Tsunade v duchu ošívala při myšlence, jak někdo to děvče znásilňuje – což hrozilo komukoli, kdo se přišel na svět s kekkei genkai, a Hinata si to jistě uvědomovala. Tsunade nepotřebovala zdůraznit, že ji může potkat stejný osud jako její sestru.

„Jdi se přichystat na cestu. Do půl hodiny se sejdeš se zbytkem skupiny u východní brány."

* * *

Shino si posunul brýle na nose. Zaposlouchal se do zpěvu cikád a bzukotu komárů. Lesem křičeli ptáci. Černé siluety keřů se rýsovaly proti rychle tmavnoucímu nebi. Tenten si upravila popruh ruksaku. Mračila se. Kiba a Akamaru se přiřítili z lesa.

„Nic dalšího jsme nenašli," hlásil Kiba už z dálky. „Co tvoji brouci?"

„Stopy po použití čakry, ale o co přesně se jedná, to řekne Hinata, až dorazí. Podle reakce kikaichuu soudím, že jsou šest hodin staré."

„Kde jsou vůbec ostatní? Ještě nepřišli?"

Tenten potřásla hlavou.

„Zatraceně." Kiba se posadil do trávy. „Co toho pitomečka vůbec napadlo..."

„Pamatuješ si na toho bezzubého chlápka, jak si u mě kupoval ty jehlice?" ozvala se Tenten. „Všiml sis, jak ji očumoval?"

„Snad nechceš říct-"

„V registračce měl napsáno, že pochází ze Skryté Vodopádové."

„Ale Nakano teče na jihozápad, ne na sever." Kibovi svitlo. „Falešný doklad."

„Může a nemusí být," řekl Shino. „Jen hlupák by zamířil přímo do vlastní vesnice a riskoval přitom odhalení a následně válku s Konohou."

„Nebyla by tohle dost amatérská chyba?"

„Netvrdím, že za únosem stojí Vodopádová, Tenten-san."

Kiba zavětřil. „Už jdou."

První se objevila Hinata. Shino ji ještě nikdy neviděl tak bledou. Kiba už už otevíral ústa, že něco řekne, ale Tenten ho zpražila pohledem, ať sklapne. Přispěchala k ní, vzala ji kolem ramen a stiskla. Shino netušil, odkdy si byly dívky tak blízké, ale v té chvíli Hinata potřebovala každou útěchu.

„Najdeme ji. Neboj."

Hinata jenom přikývla.

Brzy se zpoza brány vynořil zbytek týmu. Jako velitele jim přiřadila hokage Uzuki Yuugao. Jakýsi Yamanaka Santa, jak se muž představil, měl sloužit jako spojení s vesnicí pro případ, že by narazili na větší problém. Kitsuchi jim zajistí lékařské ošetření. Rozumný výběr, usoudil Shino.

Hinata spolu s Yamanakou sledovalajemné otisky čakry v okolí, které tu někdo zanechal. Denně tu procházely stovky ninjů a po každém z nich tu zůstalo něco z jeho esence, vysvětloval Yamanaka, což ztěžovalo čtení. Shino si to představoval jako rozčeřenou hladinu s olejovou skvrnou, kdy se duhové odlesky každou vlnkou trhají.

„Někdo tu použil genjutsu," zamumlala Hinata. „Třetí nebo čtvrtá úroveň."

Žádný z konožských ninjů by se nehalil iluzí tak blízko vesnice. Nepotřeboval by to.

Yamanaka potvrdil totéž.

Yuugao si nechala popsat nalezené stopy, než vyštěkla povel k pochodu. V čele šli Kiba a Akamaru. Pes se ploužil s čenichem přitisknutým k zemi. Hinata za nimi s vystouplými žílami kolem očí. Uprostřed kráčel medik, po stranách Shino a Tenten. Procesí uzavíral Yamanaka.

Shino vyslal několik brouků napřed. Kikaichuu rozpřáhli křídla a s tichým bzukotem opustili jeho dlaň. Rozlétli se do všech stran. Obrátil pozornost k velitelce Yuugao, jak šeptem rozmlouvala s Hinatou. Shino zachytil z jejich rozhovoru jen několik útržků – „angažovanost", „emocionální nevyrovnanost" a nakonec „ohrožení mise". Viděl, jak Hinata zrudla, ale nijak se neohradila. Jen přidala do kroku. Shino uvažoval, jestli si Yuugao uvědomuje, do koho tu ryje. Utrousit slovíčko sem či tam a Yuugao se může rozloučit s kariérou.

Ne, že by se mýlila. Hinata vypadala, že se každou chvíli sesype.

Příliš rychle se setmělo. Ve stínu stromů sotva rozeznal obrysy svých druhů. Hinata si razila cestu neměnným tempem. Nepotřebovala světlo, aby viděla.

Sledovali Hanabin pach, jako ten den už poněkolikáté, vedoucí k malé vesničce ležící u vody. Slyšeli řeku, rákos šustil ve slabém větru a smrdělo to tu rybinou. Na návsi stálo pár pouličních svítilen s loučemi, ale ty pokrýval nános komárů a můr. Pod jednou z nich seděl na bobku hlídač s nabitou kuší na klíně.

„Stát!" zařval, sotva si jich, nijak se neskrývajících, všiml. „Co tu chcete?" Výhružně zamával kuší. Shina napadlo, že by se chlap do někoho trefil jen čirou náhodou. Nacházel se příliš blízko světlu, které ho muselo oslňovat. Žádný ninja by takovou chybu neudělal.

„Jsme shinobi z Konohy." Yuugao poklepala na svou čelenku. „Můžete odložit tu kuši." Když se tak stalo, pokračovala. „Kde je tu loděnice?"

„Není trochu pozdě na plavení se řekou?" podivil se hlídač. „Je to tamhleten barák, ale bacha, Mamoru už nejspíš chrápe."

„Tenten, Aburame, jděte pro něj. Inuzuko, Hyuugo, zkontrolujte molo."

Jak přikázala, tak udělali. Dvojice zamířila k vetchému domku se zatemněnými okny stojícímu nejblíž u řeky, zatímco Hinata s Kibou se vydali ke břehu. Tenten se zašklebila, když poslal kikaichuu škvírou dovnitř na výzvědy. Možná byl Shino paranoidní, ale dokud dýchal, neviděl v tom žádný problém.

„Čistý?" šeptla, když se hmyz ve stejném počtu vrátil.

Přikývl.

Zaklepala. Když nikdo neodpovídal, zabouchala pořádně, div nevyrazila dveře. Cvakla západka, zavrzaly panty a naskytl se jim pohled na zarostlého, zvětralým saké páchnoucího muže věkem dost přes padesát. Lampion zavěšený nad vchodem mu vrhal do ošklivého obličeje nepěkné stíny.

„Co chcete?" Zívl. A pak si uvědomil, kdo ho vlastně vyrušil od poklidného večerního chlastu. „Hele, s váma z Konohy žádný problém nemám! Zákony dodržuju a nikoho na hůl neberu, takže odprejskněte."

„Jdete s námi," řekla Tenten nevzrušeně.

„Táhněte do háje!" Chtěl zabouchnout, ale Shino stačil vrazit mezi dveře a rám nohu.

„To nebyla žádost," vysvětlil. Chlap zamrkal. Shino si o sobě nemyslel, že by působil nějak výhružně, ale spoustě lidí imponovala jeho výška a hlas.

„Hned, hned..." zamumlal muž. Přehodil si přes ramena haori, obul sandále. „Co se vlastně děje? Nic jsem neprovedl! Lidi od vás se tu motali celej večír, ale já za nic nemůžu!" Vyšel ven. Shino kráčel po mužově boku. Kikaichuu v těle zneklidněli.

Hinata přibíhala od mola. Něco tam nejspíš našli

„Tenhle tu byl!" ukázal Mamoru prstem na Kibu. „A vyptával se. Vyklopil jsem mu všechno, tak otravujte jeho a ne mě!"

„Ten nic neví," řekl znechuceně Kiba. „Ztrácíme s ním čas."

„Nebuď drzej, ty cucáku!"

Hinata se zaryla očima do muže. Ten se ošil. Pohledu na napnutý byakugan lidi obvykle znervózňoval.

„Vaše čakra v hlavě neproudí tak, jak má."

„He?"

„Zase genjutsu?" zeptala se Tenten.

„Vypadá to tak."

„Hej? Co je se mnou?" Muž začal panikařit.

„Klid, jenom vám nějaký hajzlík pocuchal paměť," řekl Kiba a odtáhl ho za loket k Yuugao.

Ta mu položila několik otázek. Kdo si od něj koupil loď. Kolik jich bylo. Jak vypadali. Mamoru si vybavil jenom skupinku miko z nedaleké svatyně, rodinu s dětmi a partu mladíků, která tu kotvila.

„Zajímavé. Říkáte, že je pod genjutsu, Hyuugo-san? Ah-ha. Dostaň z něj celý dnešek, Yamanako."

Než se Mamoru stačil ohradit, stál u něj Yamanaka s omluvným výrazem a znepokojivě jiskřící rukou. Přiložil dlaň na mužovo čelo. Shino zaujatě pozoroval, jak se Santovi zvrátily oči v důlcích, až byla vidět pouze bělma, a chvěl se pod náporem sálající čakry. Kikaichuu divoce bzučeli křídly, až Shina celého naplnila mdlá a přesto řezavá bolest. Procedura trvala dlouho. Yamanakovi se spustila z nosu krev. Kikaichuu se ztišili, až když Santa skončil.

„Bylo jich sedm. Všichni muži nad dvacet let. Mezi nimi se nacházel i ten bezzubý, o kterém se zmínila Tenten-san. Nesli s sebou velký pytel. Tvrdili, že v něm mají ulovenou srnu." Yamanaka si setřel prstem krev z nosu a z brady a otřel ho do kalhot. „Do paměti mu zasahoval ten nejmladší. Vzhledem k tomu, kolika vrstvami iluzí jsem se musel prodrat, máme co dělat s uživatelem genjutsu na úrovni srovnatelné s Yuuhi-san." Promnul si spánky. „Podle postavení slunce mohlo být tak pět odpoledne, ale nespoléhal bych se na to."

„Docela se v lese zdrželi," zamyslela se Yuugao. „Ale pořád mají náskok... Jaký si vzali člun?"

„Dvě užší pramice."

„Hyuugo, Inuzuko?"

Shino předpokládal, že se slova chopí Kiba, ale předstihla ho Hinata.

„Hanabi se s nimi pokusila bojovat."

Yuugao zvedla obočí. „Jak to víte?"

„Molo je úplně nasáklé její čakrou," řekla a hlas měla nakřáplý. „Jako kdyby se snažila o kaiten a ztratila kontrolu... Prakticky krvácela čakru, jestli... Jestli chápete, jak to myslím..."

„Genjutsu může zablokovat autoregulaci," přisvědčil medik. „Pokud se snažila prolomit iluzi, byl by to logický následek. U vesnice jsme přece narazili na reziduum. Mohlo to být ono."

„Tohle vyřešíme později. Potřebujeme dva vaše nejrychlejší čluny, Mamoru-san."

* * *

Protřela si víčka, aby zahnala plížící se ospalost. Veslo se ponořilo pod hladinou. Poklidné tempo veslování ji dohánělo k šílenství – protože Hanabi je tam někde ve tmě, sama a v nebezpečí, a oni se tu plácají jako ryby. Chtělo se jí ječet. Zabrala, voda slabě šplouchla. Komár ji štípl do tváře.

Nemohla vyhnat z hlavy obraz Hanabina zmučeného těla. Na zádech ji hřála Tentenina dlaň. Najdeme ji, šeptala do tmy, zatímco ji konejšivě hladila, a Hinata přijala tu milosrdnou lež s dětinskou vděčností. Najde ji, přivede zpět živou či mrtvou, s očima či s prázdnými důlky. Hanabi sotva oslavila dvanáct let, před několika měsíci za ní přiběhla se zakrvácenými kalhotkami, veselá, pyšná a zároveň zahanbená. Byla dítě a také žena a Hinata nedopustí, aby její sestra padla do rukou lidí, kteří v ní neuvidí děvčátko, co se ráno láduje banány a namísto boje se kočkuje, ale jen pár bílých očí a lůno, které přivede na svět další. Ššš, tišila ji Tenten, ale Hinata věděla, že za každý šrám na Hanabi nese vinu jen a jen ona.

Únosci jim stále unikali. Ať Hinata namáhala oči sebevíc, nezahlédla je. Mezi větvemi olší houkala sova. Proud řeky je unášel dál a dál, až k peřejím. Akamaru vyl. Rozednívalo se. Zakotvili na mělčině pod skalou. Hinata vystoupila na břeh. Ještě se jí třásla kolena a každým krokem se bořila do písku. Tenten, Shino a Kitsuchi vytáhli čluny z vody. Bylo půl páté ráno a krajina se nořila v příjemně chladivé mlze. Z koruny smrku se snesl výr. Akamaru se vrhl po ptákovi, ale ten jen dvakrát máchl širokými křídly, aby přistál na vysoké větvi, která se zhoupla pod jeho vahou. Pes vztekle vrčel.

„Akamaru! Hledej stopu!"

Hinata nevnímala žádné známky po použití jutsu a tak prohledávala s Shinem každý píď země pod stromy, zatímco Yuugao pátrala mezi rákosím. Stébla trávy se jí třela o kůži na rukou. Na lokti ji svědil čerstvý štípanec od komára. Poškrábala se. Nedaleko ní Shino narazil na rozšlápnutí výkal. Slyšela, jak se zhnuseně nadechl. Typický Shino, pomyslela si. Kiba se psem zaběhli ke skaliskům. „Héj, našli jsme jejich čluny!" halekal Kiba.

Vše souhlasilo. Mamoruho vzpominky i pach a sedm párů otisků bot ve vlhké půdě opodál.

„Je to celé příliš snadné," nechala se slyšet Yuugao.

Přesto se vydali po stopě. Hanabin pach sílí, tvrdil Kiba a Hinata mu chtěla věřit, i když sebevíc namáhala zrak a bez výsledku. Postupovali hlouběji do boru. Vonělo to tu pryskyřicí, mechem a tlejícím dřevem. Občas narazili na laně okusující lísky. Jednou vyplašili divočáka, který se zakvičením před nimi prchl do křovin. Jak slunce stoupalo výš, oteplovalo se. Před polednem ze všech proudem tekl pot. Hinata svlékla tenký kabát a uvázala kolem pasu. Napila se z čutory. Voda byla nechutně vlažná.

Shino si rozepnul plášť. Jindy by jí jeho diskrétní reakce na vedro připadala legrační, ale teď jen otupěle sledovala, jak natahuje ruku. Pět kikaichuu mu dosedlo na kůži, aby se kroutili ve složitých smyčkách, která znali jen oni a Aburame. Shino sledoval jejich tanec se semknutými rty.

„Směrem na jihozápad se vyskytuje velký zdroj čakry," řekl pak.

„Nic nevidím... Asi to bude dost daleko."

Shino přikývl. Vzal si od ní láhev.

„Díky."

Šli bez přestávky celý den. Hinata užuž měla dojem, že se Hanabi mihla v jejím zorném poli, ale pak jen zklamaně potřásla hlavou. Fata morgána jejího zoufalého přání neznamenala nic. Sotva pletla nohama, ale nepřestávala. Nemohla. Nesměla.

Utábořili se na pouhé čtyři hodiny. Hlídku drželi Santa a Yuugao. Nerozdělali oheň; letní noci se topily ve vlhkém teple a zář plamenů oslňovala a nenechávala spát. Hinata ležela nehnutě ve svém spacím pytli, s Shinem se dotýkali hlavami. Nad nimi se mezi širokými listy platanů a rozcuchanými jehlicemi vejmutovek rýsoval měsíc v první čtvrti. V trávě vrzali cvrčci. Kiba chrápal jako porouchaná pila. Tenten slabě oddechovala. Bylo by to krásné.

„Myslíš, že je doháníme? Aspoň trochu?" zašeptala do tmy.

„Nevím. Snad."

„Jenom šla ven... Jak se to mohlo stát... Měla jsem s ní poslat Koa. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo-"

„Výčitky ti teď nepomůžou." Shino se zarazil. „Omlouvám se. Vypadáš strašně. Spi."

Té noci nezamhouřila oka. Kolem houkaly sovy. Hinata nevěřila na pověry, přesto si vybavila staré báchorky z dětství. _Když volá sova, spolu s ní volá smrt. _Zaposlouchala se do Shinova pravidelného dechu, jako kdyby se jím mohla sama uklidnit. _Hanabi._ Coby holčička, když se v noci bála bouřky, vplížila se k ní do pokoje a odmítala se vrátit k sobě. Seděly spolu před okny, zchumlané v dece zíraly na blýskající se oblohu a cpaly se sladkostmi ukořistěnými v kuchyni.

Nezáleželo na ničem. Jestli se jim podaří zachránit sestru, s radostí se vzdá všech titulů, všeho, co má a kdy měla.

Znovu vyrazili ráno před rozbřeskem. Vítr burácel v korunách stromů. Padala rosa. Pod nohama jim šustělo žluté jehličí. Akamaru zaštěkal, rozeběhl se vpřed a jim nezbývalo než se pustit za ním. Hinata napjala zrak do dálky. Míza proudící kmeny se jemně třpytila na tmavém pozadí lesa. Hmyz připomínal spršku bledých jisker. Mraveniště se hemžilo živým ohněm. Vše kolem pulzovalo. Hanabi v nedohlednu.

Ušli notný kus cesty, když zahlédla chatku uprostřed nedaleké mýtinky. Řekla o tom Yuugao. Zamířili tam tedy se psem v čele; dostat se na místo jim trvalo dvě hodiny. V Hinatě zatrnulo při pohledu na stavbu, kterou by zbořilo i slabé fouknutí. Dveře rozlomil předchozí návštěvník vejpůl. Pach Hanabiny krve – Kiba zbledl, když to vyslovil – linoucí se z dřevěného domku psa dráždil k nepříčetnosti.

„Kitsuchi, Tenten, hlídejte tu," rozkázala Yuugao. Ostatní vstoupili dovnitř.

Čpělo to tu zatuchlinou. Stěny pokrývala šedohnědá plíseň. Vítr sem navál rozbitými okny uschlé listí a hlínu. Na podlaze kdosi před nimi rozložil futon, ale nikdo se neodvažoval dotknout se štěnicemi prolezlého lůžka. Otlučený nábytek se s výjimkou ušmudlaného stolu ztrácel pod nánosy prachu, místy poznamenaného otisky prstů. Někde v rohu hnily myší mrtvolky. V malé kuchyňce shinobi nenašli nic, co by vypadalo jako jídlo.

Akamaru rozrážel kolem sebe židle. V úzkém prostoru chatky se tísnilo víc lidí, než se sem vešlo. Pes máchl několikrát tlapou po stole a zavrčel. Kiba se sehnul k oprýskané desce a začichal.

„Krev. Akamaru si myslí, že patří Hanabi. Položili ji sem, když krvácela."

„Použil tu někdo hojící jutsu?" Otázka směřovala k Hinatě. Poslušně soustředila čakru do očí. Cítila, jak se jí roztepaly žíly na spáncích. Točila se jí hlava. Na sítnici se jí roztančily mžitky. Dvoudenní nepřetržitá námaha byakuganu si začala vybírat svou daň.

Snažila se nevnímat sálající aury lidí kolem, ale jejich těsná přítomnost zahlcovala smysly. Požádala je, aby na chvíli opustili stavení. Oddychla si, když odešli. Konečně se mohla soustředit.

Rozprostírala se tu zvláštní mlha, jakou by Hinata nedovedla popsat člověku, který se nedíval na svět stejnýma očima. Tvarovala se do trojrozměrné sítě jako prastarý mrtvý korál. Kroutila se do roztodivných obrazců, jež se místy trhaly ne nepodobné pavučinám. Postrádala barvy, ale zároveň nebyla bezbarvá. Nenacházela pro popis vhodná slova – neexistovala. Hinata natáhla ruku nad desku stolu do též výše, v jaké by ji držel ranhojič. Paží jí projelo mravenčení. Soustředila zrak na vlákna zbytkové čakry.

Bylo to čtení v cigaretovém kouři, ve vlnách na hladině jezera, v pohybu mraků. Zdánlivě chaotické věci se chovaly dle určitého řádu. Nesrovnalosti nesly svůj význam, uvědomila si už coby ustrašený genin.

A tady se to nesrovnalostmi jen hemžilo.

Jejich otisky v mlze pomalu bledly. Od jejich odchodu uplynuly nanejvýš čtyři hodiny. Doháněli je. Zavolala ostatní zpátky dovnitř.

Yuugao neotálela.

„Nález?"

„Poblíž stolu někdo použil hojící jutsu. Opakovaně." Snažila se nepředstavovat si ránu, jaká by pro své zacelení potřebovala takové množství energie. „A pak seslali další genjutsu. Nejspíš ji potřebovali zase uspat. Ale to není všechno... Ta čakra je _špinavá_."

„Špinavá?"

„N-něco se v ní mísí. Neumím to popsat... Jako když načichnou šaty kouřem – ale ten pach je vidět. Myslím, že už jsem na to někdy narazila, ale nepamatuji se, kdy přesně... Ale to je jedno. Odešli před necelými čtyřmi hodinami."

„Nereagovali vaši brouci na tu čakru, co našli, divně, Aburame?" obrátila se Yuugao k Shinovi, který sebou při náhlém oslovení trhl. „Nemohlo jít o to samé?"

„Půjdu se na to podívat," zamumlala Hinata. Shino vyklouzl za ní.

„Tamhle to je."

Vedl ji k k okraji mýtinky, kde se ve křoví ukrýval roj kikaichuu tvořící bizarní kouli z živých těl, bzučí a syčící. Hinata si klekla, aby viděla pořádně. Brouci divoce bili o sebe tykadly, někteří se křečovitě svíjeli, další ze sebe dávili hnusnou oranžovou tekutinu. Udiveně popostrčila do jednoho broučka prstem.

„Au!"

„Je to poprvé, kdy tě nějaký můj brouk napadl," konstatoval Shino. „Myslím, že je to tou čakrou, kolem které se shromáždili. Reagují na ni mnohem agresivněji než na cokoli jiného."

Snad posté za ten den Hinata napjala byakugan. V uších jí hučela krev. Snažila se ignorovat migrénu a soustředila se na roj před sebou. Něco v té čakře se podobalo té z chatky, i když ta měla ostré okraje břitké jako žiletky. Tenhle člověk svou čakru neovládal s takovou brilancí, spoléhal se více na hrubou sílu než na finesu. A právě tady použil nějaké jutsu, které vyžadovalo takové množství energie, že se reziduum zhroutilo do sebe.

Jednou zkoušela stopovat stejným způsobem Narutovu čakru. Ze všech lidí, co znala, ji ovládal nejhůř. Kdykoli předváděl jutsu náročnější než _kagebunshin_, uvolněná čakra se ‚slila' do jednoho zmotaného, nečitelného celku, a ať se Hinata snažila sebevíc, nikdy se jí nepodařilo rozluštit, o jaké jutsu se konkrétně jednalo.

Jeden z únosců byl na tom podobně jako Naruto. S širokou zásobou čakry schopný uvolnit velké množství naráz... Něčím napadený a následkem toho prohnilý. Rozlézalo se to do kikaichuu, kteří trochu té čakry pozřeli.

Nakonec je musel Shino zabít. S lhostejným výrazem je všechny udupal.

„Nakazili by zdravé," vysvětlil.

Hanabina pachová stopa končila právě tam, u chitinových mrtvolek kikaichuu. Pak se vytratila z povrchu zemského. Akamaru kňučel a hrabal tlapou. Kiba ho podrbal za uchem. Ohlédl se po Yuugao a bezradně pokrčil rameny.

„Ale pár těch pachů, co provázelo Hanabi, tu zůstalo."

Rozdělili se, uvědomili si všichni. Ale potom...

„Kolik čakry by spotřebovalo přivolání ptáka dostatečně velkého pro přenos aspoň dvou osob?" nadhodil Shino. Pohledy všech se stočily na polámaná těla brouků. V Hinatě hrklo. Jak mohla přehlédnout něco tak samozřejmého...

„V tom případě máme problém," vyslovila Tenten nahlas to, čeho se všichni obávali. „Mohli o nás celou dobu skrz ně sledovat. A nejspíš ví o Hinatě."


End file.
